


Another Five Months

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cancer Arc, Gen, Post Finale, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one bet House was happy to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Five Months

As quite often happened, House was wrong. Five months to the day after he gave Wilson his death sentence he pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and slammed it down in front of him.

Wilson looked up at him, surprised. "You're voluntarily paying off a bet? No..." he waved his hand around theatrically, "no technicalities that you can use to wriggle out of it?"

House scowled, and then plopped himself down besides Wilson on the couch, helping himself to a handful of Wilson's fries, a swig of his beer, and one of his pain pills. He closed his eyes for a moment as the pill travelled down his throat, Wilson had the good stuff alright. He looked at Wilson. "There's a jazz festival in Arizona next month, thought we might head over there."

Wilson nodded, "sounds good, but this time we're driving, I want to get there in one piece." He fingered the hundred dollar bill, went to tuck it away in his wallet and then laid it back down on the table. "Go again?"

"Double or nothing?"

Wilson raised his beer bottle in silent salute to House. "You're on. Another five months."


End file.
